Upon Wings of Tomorrow
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Fifty themes on the dealings with dragons, Vikings and everything in between them.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters.

**Upon Wings of Tomorrow  
><strong>

**Command**

The Green Death could lure thousands of dragons to do its bidding. But only Hiccup could bring them all together with his simple words and actions.

**Name**

Even after a few months, Hiccup still had some trouble referring to Astrid as his ("... classmate ... I mean, my comrade-in-arms ... She's my female accomplice ... actually my buddy ... just a friend ...") girlfriend.

**Disappear**

As much as Astrid was happy to see Hiccup and Toothless fly after the Green Death's defeat, there were some times she feared they would fly into the moon and never come back.

**Green**

Toothless didn't appreciate the fact that several other dragons were vying for Hiccup's attention and followed after him wherever he went, inching to let their saviour ride them.

Likewise, Astrid didn't like the fact that several village girls were eyeing Hiccup and followed after him wherever he went, desperate to introduce themselves so the village's saviour would notice them.

**Torn**

Fire burned at his back, licking the bottom of his boots. Water bit into his skin and began to strangle his lungs. But he couldn't stop here. Toothless needed his help and he would dive into the burning depths of any ocean to do it.

**Kiss**

It took Hiccup a few stunned minutes before he realized that Toothless was trying to imitate what Astrid had done to him a few minutes ago.

**Whisper**

Toothless yelped and stumbled backwards in alarm when the strange object that Hiccup called a seashell spoke to him.

**Illusion**

Gobber could have sworn that he saw a tiny figure flying between the clouds, flitting between the light of the stars and hidden between the darkness of the night sky. But he had been drinking a lot that night (and since when did people started riding dragons?) and when he woke up the next morning with a dull headache, he forgot about it.

**Dance**

While most of the villagers looked helplessly confused at the new predicament they found themselves in, Hiccup laughed and tried to get them to follow the lines that Toothless had drawn all over the whole village.

**Queen**

When Astrid swooped down on her Deadly Nadder, demanding to wreck wrath upon those who had deliberately broke Hiccup's artificial leg, no one forgot the image of a vengeful lady of war.

**Double**

" That's my sword!" Ruffnut argued, taking a vicious swing at her brother. One head of the Hideous Zippleback nodded in approval, snapping at its other head for disagreeing.

**Fragile **

Humans, for lack of a better word, were more prone to injury than dragons, as Toothless soon discovered, after Hiccup cut his finger for the third time while fixing the leather straps and his mechanical fin.

**Confidence**

He could feel the warm breath against the palm of his hand. His heart pounded as the seconds lengthened. He knew the dragon could easily take his hand off if it wanted to. Odin's beard, he could lose an entire arm. But he trusted Toothless and he hoped that the dragon knew too.

**Single**

Snotlout sighed wistfully, wondering when it would be his turn to get the girl for once.

**Remember**

It hurt the most to get burns from honing swords and helmets because they stung sharply and lingered on. But Hiccup liked them fine since they left scars. And everyone knows the more scars you had, the better the reputation you gained.

**Art**

Soon, the island of Berk was riddled with drawings from the ever curious dragons and the encouraging sketches from the teenagers.

**Time**

Both Hiccup and Toothless knew that dragons greatly outlived humans and as a result, they wanted to make sure that every minute counted.

**Fear**

Despite being the most experienced dragon rider, Hiccup's hands still shook and his heart pounded as if it was going to burst out of his chest whenever he could feel the buckles slipping or Toothless's fin wavering out of his control.

**Blame**

Snotlout knew his Monstrous Nightmare was only trying to be helpful but when his parents grounded him for destroying half of the house (which happened when the Nightmare tried to incinerate the dust away) when he was supposed to be cleaning it, he was rightfully annoyed.

**Hesitation**

Stoick stared apprehensively at his son's offered hand and the fidgeting dragon that appeared to be deviously smirking at him.

**Siblings**

" What a pain she is," Tuffnut grumbled, glaring at the retreating back of his sister. His head of the Hideous Zippleback snorted tetchily as if saying _at least you're not attached_.

**Content**

The dragons always collectively cooed and purred during the mornings when the teenagers brushed their scales and gave them a nice cool bath.

**Touch**

If he concentrated hard enough, he could feel the crusty sand clinging to his mechanic foot and he relished that sensation.

**Agreement**

Stoick and Toothless might not have the same sentiments about certain things. Like the method to prepare fish for Hiccup. Or the time spent on flying rather than working on chores.

But one thing they had agreed was that anyone who hurt Hiccup would be swiftly hunted down and beaten to a bloody pulp.

**Dumb**

As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that Astrid took the opportunity to kiss him in front of his village (again), Hiccup turned into a gabbling fool who didn't know left from right.

**Hidden**

Valhallarama always praised Hiccup's drawings, even when she should be encouraging him to do more Viking-like things. Perhaps as a keepsake, Hiccup kept stacks of his drawings and sketches in little places around his room where no one else could find them.

**Clumsy**

Sometimes Stoick watched his son stumble and trip and make a fool of himself again and saw a part of his childhood where he was once mocked for his own clumsiness. He then swore to make sure that Hiccup would grow out of it, just like him.

**Music**

Toothless liked it best when he could stretch his head against Hiccup's chest and listen to his heartbeat. It was a different sound than his heartbeat but it was still a nice sound.

**Wary**

Despite the new union between dragon and man, there were still some in the village that slept with one eye opened and an axe nearby. Just in case.

**Rule**

It was already testing Stoick's patience that he had allowed Toothless into the house (but only during night time. And no climbing on any beds or tables!). But allowing four Terrible Terrors, two Monstrous Nightmares, a Gronkle and a Hideous Zippleback to crowd around the fireplace in his house and all over Hiccup was _really_ pushing it.

**Language**

Most people stopped and stared as Hiccup clumsily uttered chirps, growls and croons. Toothless, for his part, snorted in disapproval.

**Haunted**

There were some days where the pain of his leg still bothered him. Sometimes on those days, he wouldn't be able to get up from the bed. Always on those days, Stoick let Toothless stay inside the house as long as he wanted to.

**Lost **

Despite being the chief of the village and one of the bravest Vikings known to man, Stoick looked awfully like a child as he stood next to his wife's recent grave.

**Nest**

A Terrible Terror purred happily, already falling asleep, as it was perched on top of Hiccup's head, leaving him awkwardly rooted on the spot.

**Story **

There had been an elderly woman who once claimed that she momentarily touched a Night Fury, despite almost losing her hand in the process and never seeing the dragon again afterwards. Most people in the village didn't take her word seriously. After all, the woman didn't have her mind entirely after the death of her husband. The only person to listen to her was her only granddaughter.

Who would, in turn, pass on the tale to her son Hiccup.

**Drunk**

_Note to self: never let any dragons near a Viking feast where there is alcohol_, Hiccup dutifully jotted down in his mind as his father and the rest of the village elders glared at him through their numerous bruises and burns.

**Babble**

The extensive knowledge spilled forth from Fishlegs' mouth and all they could do was wait patiently for it to end.

**Greed**

While dragons understood enough to share food with the humans who supplied it for them, the concept of sharing food with each _other_ was entirely unthinkable.

**Confusion**

After watching the humans "squeak" in excitement as Hiccup, also barely containing his own enthusiasm, explained how to make a tail fin and the mechanism to make it work, Toothless couldn't understand why humans were so ecstatic over some leather and metal.

**Flight**

Astrid still remembered the first time she rode on a dragon. The swoop in her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat. Vision blurred between sea and sky. The rush of freedom. It was frightfully exhilarating and she found that she couldn't resist its overwhelming call when it beckoned her.

**Voice**

The best part about his Gronkle was that Fishlegs didn't need to say a word and the dragon would understand what he wanted to say.

**Difference**

Astrid had learned from a young age that while women of Berk were tough, there was still the alarming ratio of male warriors compared to female ones. Therefore, she worked harder than any of the boys to make sure that she would tip the odds in her favour.

**Restraint**

It took ten men to subdue Toothless from knocking down the doctor's door while Hiccup's feverish screams were heard from within.

It took another ten to make sure that Stoick wouldn't do the same thing.

**Umbrella**

Toothless lifted his wing above his soaked head and Hiccup felt a little bit warmer.

**Comfort**

He shivered in spite of the heat as he gazed down again at the great monstrosity that was the Green Death, feeling sweat tickle down his palms. But with Astrid's arms around his waist and Toothless dimly calling for him below, he swallowed his courage and went into battle.

**Stare**

It must have been love at first punch because when they first met, four year old Astrid took one look at the equally four year old Hiccup and gave him a black eye for smiling like some weirdo at her.

**Empty**

There was a chill in the air as Hiccup watched as the ships carried away his father and his only friend away into the distant ocean.

**Fury**

Stoick took one look at Hiccup's bruised face and promptly knocked his kidnapper down with a single punch and took his boy home.

**Between**

On one side, there was his father, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and the rest of the village smiling and waving at him. On the other, there was Toothless, the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, the Gronkles and the rest of the dragons roaring and taking flight.

This was just where he belonged.

**One**

Toothless was a dragon who couldn't fly. Hiccup was a boy who couldn't fight. But together, they could do the impossible.

~.~.~.~

**Author's Notes:**

I can't believe it! With this fanfic, this is my one hundredth fanfic since I started! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I wouldn't have gone very far without your help and support!


End file.
